A brown shirt costs $$48$, and a green pair of gloves costs $$8$. The brown shirt costs how many times as much as the green pair of gloves costs?
The cost of the brown shirt is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$48 \div $8$ $$48 \div $8 = 6$ The brown shirt costs $6$ times as much as the green pair of gloves costs.